hello princess
by willikers
Summary: goodbye princess. jack/merida {oneshot}


Hello princess.

Do you remember the day when your family decided to stay in our little village for a week?

Everyone in the town got busy to make everything look presentable. Mom cleaned the house inside out, the shop-keepers swept their wooden porches like there was no tomorrow and I was in charge of looking after the kids and making sure none of them got in the way.

Do you remember the day when I first met you?

I didn't believe that you were the actual princess of the Scottish Highlands. I made fun of your curly hair and you made fun of my ears. It was all good fun till your caretaker told you to get back to the mayor's house. She scolded me right after you left.

What a mean woman.

The second day when your family was visiting, it snowed. You and your three brothers had a snowball fight with all of the kids in the town. I'm sorry I couldn't go. My sister got a fever and I had to take care of her. She told me that she's all better but I know she was lying because her forehead was hot as summer.

You showed up on our front door and asked us to play with that Scottish accent of yours. But I had to say no because I had to take care of Emma.

Still, it was really nice of you to stay in our small cottage and help me take care of my sister.

You told me stories about the lights called Will O' of the Wisps, witches and people turning into bears. I didn't believe you till now. Emma told me you're the prettiest girl she had ever seen. I think I agree with her too.

It was very chilly on the third day you were staying in our town. I know that because your nose was as red as your hair. I didn't get to see you much because Emma still had her fever. I hope you saw the snowman I built outside our house.

It had your smile.

On the fourth day, Emma's fever was gone. When we went outside, there was a blizzard so we had to stay in the house for the rest of the day.

Emma and I read together and we drew pictures of who we wanted to be. She drew a fairy with different colored wings and I knew it was her because it had tiny little freckles on her face. I drew a boy that was white as snow, and he had ice powers. It reminded me of a tale my mom told me but I can't really remember it that well. I guess I have to tell you next time...

What did you do in the mayor's house, princess?

Emma told me she prayed for good weather and I think God heard her prayer because the next day, it was fine and winter was at its best. Mom took out the skates from the attic and Emma wanted to go skating right away. I wouldn't blame her, though.

She was cooped in inside the house for 3 days straight without any activities whatsoever.

When we got to the lake, it was frozen as marble. Or that's what I thought until the floor started to crack under my foot. Emma was a few meters away from me and I know she can't get to me because she's still doesn't know how to skate that well.

I was scared.

Have you ever been this scared before, princess? When the person that's more important to you is nearly going to die, and you don't know what to do to save them? I'm sure you've felt what I was feeling. I told Emma to look at me, not the ground. I tried my best to be as optimistic as I could.

Thank goodness there was that stick that resembled a staff that allowed me to get Emma out of the thin ice, and land on the thicker ones.

Thank goodness she didn't get scared as me.

Thank goodness it was me that fell in the iced-lake, not her.

I'm not sure how many days passed since I fell in. When I woke up, the moon told me I was Jack Frost. I couldn't remember anything except for the fact that I made winter.

So I'm sorry that I forgot about you, princess.

I'm sorry that whenever I bring winter to Scotland, I always make it snow too hard when you want to leave the castle to have an adventure outside.

I'm sorry that I hadn't made you believe in me.

But you're not the one to blame. I didn't believe in myself.

Now, I would have to say goodbye to you, princess. I will wait till the day that you believe in the Father of Winter. I will wait to see your face when you find out I was the boy that lived in the small village of Burgess.

I will wait even If it takes you your whole lifetime.

You can count on that.

Goodbye princess,

Jack(son Overland) Frost.


End file.
